Main Story
The main story of Dissidia Opera Omnia. Unlock various characters throughout the story and venture a journey to prevent the control of the worlds from falling into evil hands. (Missing a few gates for Ch.6-9) Chapter 1 Characters * Warrior of Light * Vivi * Rem * Sazh * Tifa * Cloud * Hope * Y'shtola Gates * Recruit Cloud * Recruit Y'shtola, and Hope Chapter 2 Characters * Zidane * Cecil * Yda * Vaan Gates * Level Y'shtola to lvl 5 * Kill 20 Bombs * Kill 15 Wolves * Recruit Yda, Cecil, and Vaan Chapter 3 Characters * Yuffie * Edge * Yuna * King * Bartz Gates * Level Tifa to lvl 7 * Level Rem to lvl 7 * Kill 10 Bats * Recruit Yuffie, King, and Edge Chapter 4 Characters * Penelo * Terra * Yang * Onion Knight Gates * Level Vaan to lvl 7 * Kill 15 Ice Bombs * Kill 20 Silver Lobo * Recruit Yang, Penelo, and Onion Knight Chapter 5 Characters * Firion * Laguna * Steiner * Shadow Gates * Clear 5-2 * Kill 10 Floating Eyes * Level Vivi & Zidane to lvl 10 * Level Vaan to lvl 10, & Penelo to lvl 7 * Recruit Firion, Steiner, & Laguna Chapter 6 Characters * Shantotto * Galuf * Wakka Gates * Recruit Wakka and Galuf, clear "With Murderous Intent" * Level Yuna to lvl 15 * Level Bartz to lvl 15 * Level Wakka to lvl 15 Chapter 7 * Zell * Layle * Vincent Gates * Defeat 10 Sahagin. * Defeat 10 Sweepers. * Recruit Layle * Clear "A Most Mysterious Power" * Clear "The Rampage" * Recruit Zell * Level Zell & Layle to lvl 10 Chapter 8 Characters * Lightning * Papalymo * Cyan Gates * Unlock Squall, Setzer, and Vanille * Level Terra and Shadow to lvl 20 * Level Y'shtola and Yda lvl 20 * Have Cyan and Papalymo as allies * Defeat an enemy. Chapter 9 Characters * Edgar * Serah * Irvine Gates * Unlock Baltheir, Eiko and Tidus * Make Edgar an ally * Make Irvine an ally * Level Squall, and Zell to lvl 20 * Level Lightning to lvl 20 * Make Irvine and Serah allies * Make Serah an ally * Level Setzer to lvl 20 Chapter 10 Characters * Seifer * Fujin * Raijin Gates * Unlock Prishe, Faris, and Ramza * Unlock Fuujin * Unlock Raijin * Level Fuujin to lvl 20 * Level Raijin to lvl 20 Chapter 11: Arc 1 Characters * Jecht * Lilisette * Yuri and Chelinka Gates * Unlock Ace, Seymour, and Sabin * Level Lilisette to 20 and make Jecht an ally. * Make Lilisette and Yuri allies. * Level Yuri and Jecht to 20. * Clear 11-26 Destined for Battle Pt. 1, 11-27 Destined for Battle Pt. 2, 11-28 Destined for Battle Pt. 3, 11-29 Destined for Battle Pt. 4, and Help everyone reach 2,500,000,000 in Destined for Battle Pt. 1 through 4 (Co-op). Chapter 11: Arc 2 Season 2: Arc 1 Category:Main Story